


Cooking Together

by lunasenzanotte



Series: 30 Days of Domestic Fluff [12]
Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Isco is hopeless when it comes to cooking... as expected. But he has a lot of things to say about Álvaro's cooking.





	Cooking Together

**Author's Note:**

> I'm putting a historical AU twist on the challenge. I felt like I didn't give Álvaro and Isco a closure in my Conquest of Paradise fic, so this is basically what happens after - they're safe and well and together.

“Hand me the mustard,” Álvaro says, stirring the stew over the stove.

Isco looks at the table full of jars, bags and bowls, and hands one to Álvaro.

Álvaro rolls his eyes. “That’s apricot jam.”

“There are too many things!” Isco complains.

“Oh my,” Álvaro says. “Come here and stir.”

Isco happily hops over to the stove, watching Álvaro throw things into the saucepan. “Are you sure this is going to be edible?” he asks.

“Of course,” Álvaro says. “When I spent time in the kitchen, I used it to learn things, not to steal sweets like _someone_.”

He looks around the table and groans in annoyance. “I forgot to get the wine,” he says.

“If you weren’t a saint, there’d be wine in the house,” Isco shrugs. “Actually, you’re worse. Even in churches they have wine.”

Álvaro just narrows his eyes. “I’m going to borrow some from the cook,” he says. “Wait here. Stir. Don’t touch the knives.”

“Can’t I cut the celery?” Isco asks.

“No,” Álvaro says. “Besides that, it’s a turnip.”

“I hate you!” Isco mutters and gets back to stirring.


End file.
